vikingfandomcom-20200223-history
Starter Page
Starting Page. Rules 1) No attacking other players without them being present. 2) No complete invincibility, you must have a weakness. 3) No bending the rules. 4) Rolling 1 results death for combat or failure for travel/crafting, 2-5 results in serious injury, 5-10 results in minor injury/failure of roll, 10-15 results in you to continue rolling, 15-20 results in success of travel or interaction with objects but minor success for attack/defense, 20-27 results in success, 28-30 results in major success. 5) A player can only use 3 weapons at a time. 6) A player may own 1 Small Home, 2 Longhouses, 5 Boats, 2 ports, and 2 Merchants. 7) When traveling from one place to another rolling a 1 will not result In death, but your boat will crash and either need to be repaired (inside waters) or you will need a new boat (open water). 8) A leveling system is in place, be sure to reference it here: Player Level. 9) There is a map of locations here: Map. 10) No conquering more than 200 square miles of land. Starting Gear Money/Loot: 1-5: 500 Hacksilver, and 1 Keg of beer. 6-10: 1,000 Hacksilver, 200 Gold, 2 Baskets of wool, and 5 Kegs of beer. 11-15: 1,500 Hacksilver, 500 Gold, 5 Baskets of wool, 2 Baskets of animal furs, and 10 Kegs of beer. 16-20: 2,000 Hacksilver, 750 Gold, 10 Baskets of wool, 5 Baskets of animal furs, 2 Jars of wine, and 15 Kegs of beer. 21-25: 2,500 Hacksilver, 1,000 Gold, 15 Baskets of wool, 10 Baskets of animal furs, 5 Jars of wine, 2 Spools of silk, and 20 Kegs of beer. 26-30: 3,000 Hacksilver, 1,500 Gold, 20 Baskets of wool, 15 Baskets of animal furs, 10 Jars of wine, 5 Spools of silk, 30 Kegs of beer. Skills/Perks: All perks become stronger based on Player Level. Skills: 1-5: Berserker. 6-10: Raider. 11-15: Farmer. 16-20: Hunter. 21-30: Blacksmith. Perks: Berserker: Access to Henbane to induce Berserker Rage, and a wolf, bear, or boar skin. Raider: Plus to atack if its a quick raid, extra loot. Farmer: Grants the player farm animals (2 cows, 5 chickens, 4 goats, 4 sheep, and 5 ducks), and edible plants (Wheat, potatoes, cabbage, and onions). Hunter: Plus to stealth/silent attacks, and a hunting dog. Blacksmith: Can repair gear, and forge new gear (requires resources). Property: Homes: 1-5: Nothing. 6-10: Tent. 11-15: Small House. 16-25: Farm House. 26-30: Longhouse. Boats: 1-5: None. 6-10: Small Boat (4 Passengers). 11-15: Light Merchant Ship (8 Passengers, and 20 of each resource. Or 15 Raiders and 10 of each resource.) 16-20: Heavy Merchant Ship 12 Passengers and 80 of each resource. Or 20 Raiders and 40 of each resource). 21-30: Lngship (50 Raiders and 50 of each resource). Weapons: Weapons Fund: 1-5: 100 Hacksilver. 6-10: 250 Hacksilver. 11-15 500 Hacksilver. 16-20: 1,000 Hacksilver. 21-30: 1,500 Hacksilver. Weapons: (50) Shiv. (100) Viking Shield. (150) Viking Knife. (250) Bow. (350) Wood Axe. (400) Spear. (450) Viking War Hammer. (500) Viking War Axe. (500) Viking Sword. (650) Great Hammer (750) Executioners Axe. (1,000) Claymore. (1,500) Triple Chain Mace. Armor: Armor Fund: 1-5: 50. 6-10: 150. 11-15: 300. 16-20: 500. 21-30: 800. Armor: (50) Cotton Padding. (150) Half Leather Cuirass. (175) Iron Helmet. (225) Iron Helmet w/ Chain Mail Neck Guard. (275) Leather Cuirass. (450) Chain/Scale Mail. (750) Lamellar. (750) Iron Armor. Clothing: (Free) Cotton Tunic. (Free) Hooded Cloak. (100) Wolf fur cape. Accessories: (100) Tattoo. (100) Tent). (200) Dog. 1de501736e153bcca756b2e167245619.jpg|Tent Norstead-viking-village 19813.jpg|Small House P7242425.jpg|Small Home/Farm House (Interior) 93301e144c907560c7156235edab4595.jpg|Farm House 039180f5c244496b543cd41bab81c1f3.jpg|Longhouse 3729668731_8437eefa28_z-640x426.jpg|Longhouse (Interior Right) 21794241832_9f9f673e6f_b.jpg|Longhouse (Interior Left) Viking-ship-by-fjord-in-western-norway.jpg|Small Boat vikingos-en-el-ebro.jpg|Light Merchant oseberg ship-cropped.jpg|Heav Merchant Draken-Harald-Hårfagre.jpg|Longship twist-handle-viking-knife_1024x1024.jpg|Shiv authentic-viking-shield_1024x1024.jpg|Shield viking-knife4_1024x1024.jpg|Knife ga-viking-bow-large.jpg|Bow 020.JPG|Wood Axe vikingspear1.jpg|Spear 69ece32f1f4680d52b615c2551ee0048.jpg|War Axe shieldmaiden-with-caithness_1720.jpeg|Sword (Sheathed) img_1893_1720.jpeg|Sword (Unsheathed) 16th-century-executioner039s-axe-headsman039s-axe_1.jpg|Executioner Axe S-1056 (2).jpg|Claymore d3e04424db731f076859204d8e0c2372.jpg|Triple Chain Mace il_fullxfull.426045393_5wdj.jpg|Padded Armor il_570xN.1079428991_o2ie.jpg|Half Cuirass loki_viking_helmet_helm_b.jpg|Iron Helmet HI622-2__25174.1487605830.500.400.jpg|Iron w/ Chain Helmet il_570xN.1295289089_tr1b.jpg|Cuirass artorischain-dark.jpg|Chain Mail 99ae877b1a15a5bcc90af3303b348780.jpg|Scale Mail il_570xN.1353013414_4al0.jpg|Lamellar il_570xN.1307168160_it4k.jpg|Cotton Tunic il_570xN.563300898_9opr.jpg|Hooded Cloak il_570xN.1504629269_cw8m.jpg|Wolf Fur Cape chestplate_metal_ir80806a_1.jpg|Iron Armor 4f7deb1747ee3d94f98e978c30e0f0fd.jpg|War Hammer il_570xN.1288954634_mvhi.jpg|Great Hammer